Treadmill is the most common facility in family fitness and gym. Easy to control makes treadmill the best option of family fitness.
Treadmill is mainly tied with the pivoted arm at the proper position of the armrest which enables the pivoted arm to stretch out the machine from anterior direction beneath the body. On the other side, pivot is fixed in the proper position of running frame.
Ground slide pulley is equipped at the bottom of the front end of the running frame. Pulley is designed to save physical power of the user, is steady for sustaining, and saves energy when the frame is folded.
At present, the general treadmill driven by running belt has such structure: the motor is connected to the roller by a belt drive structure.
Previous design somehow can meet the demands for utilize requirement, but defect still remains: when treadmill is activated, running belt exerts eminent noise which impairs excise mood. Second, the structure of the running belt drive causes large energy consummation in the aspect of power output which means treadmill has high energy exhaustion. Besides, it has high cost in manufacture, large size in volume. People proceed long time exploration in solving existing technology deficiencies and propose varies solution.
For instance, the Chinese patent document discloses a treadmill, [application number: 201420026381.6].
It comprises a base, the base has first roll and rear roll which separately installing at both ends of the base. Treadmill encircles the first roll and rear roll. On the base, two vertical support arm settings are near the side of first roll.
The support arm has an inverted U-shape bracket which was sliding mounted, bracket has two vertical-setting pillar and transverse-setting beam. Pillar is set at supporting arms with slip stalled on it. Locking mechanism is situated among the pillar and supporting arm. Beam has a display screen and bracket has two horizontal handrails which was parallel with each other, two handrails unanimously extend from first roller to rear roller direction.
One the first handrail, measuring instrument was installed to measure the blood pressure and heart rate of exercisers, instrument connects with display screen. For this scheme, it enables users know his/her own physical status and make proper adaptive adjustment accordingly. Scheme is wildly used in fitness.
The design in some extents changes the existing tech deficiency; however, the following flaws have not been eradicated:
Design was unreasonable, this scheme does not dissolve the problem mentioned above fundamentally, and operated with poor practicability.